


Below the Apple Tree

by hwasasnails



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasasnails/pseuds/hwasasnails
Summary: Soon to be King, Jo Gyehyeon finds friendship and love in the arms of stable boy Ju Yeonho, but will their world allow it?
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Hello friends. I wanted to preface this story by saying that it does take place in medieval times, however, I am not interested in being historically accurate by any means. This is my story and it won’t contain things like homophobia or misogyny and honestly other things that might make the medieval world a bit more believable. I take a lot from different sources and use what I like best. This is about the characters and their dynamic. Ok. That’s all. Hopefully, you enjoy ♥

**TW** : violence mention, murder mention, 

  
  


The best kind of people are those who’re **conditioned**. The ones who stay stagnant, the way they are and look unchanging—because when they finally _did_ change, it made it all the more impactful. 

For the longest time, Jo Gyehyeon was stagnant. The prince was happy, carefree— marked with innocence, naivety and rarely seen without the promise of his bubbly laugh. There wasn’t much that could tear the boy away from leisurely pleasures, reading in the garden or playing with the children who’d tag along with their lords and ladies for parents. However, after the mark of his twentieth birthday came a change. 

It’d been easy to maintain his childlike wonder through his maturity when he was certain that none of the actual responsibilities of the kingdom would fall to him. His older brother had seemed invincible, brave and ready to take over whenever their father eventually passed. Gyehyeon was more than satisfied with that, all too comfortable reaping the benefits of being a king’s son with none of the stress.

Two months ago, though, darkness had seeped into the castle when the family was brought news of his elder brother’s death.

And with this tragedy came a shift of Gyehyeon’s entire world.

Because his brother hadn’t just died, no, he was _murdered_ , In cold blood while vacationing in a neighboring kingdom. A crime like that against the king’s first born could _never_ go unnoticed, and it meant only one thing. **War**.

His father’s health steadily declining, Jo Gyehyeon turned into **stone** . Shell-shocked, his fear came off as _arrogance_ or as _anger_ , but he couldn’t find it inside of himself to tell anyone differently. _Maybe_ he was just quiet now. Grief had consumed him, and the impending doom of being a leader —or even _worse_ , a **bad** leader— had sealed the man’s mouth closed.

He’d felt the change hardest during dinner time, usually filled with camaraderie and laughter, the man couldn’t finish his meal fast enough before returning to his activities, but now he played with his food. Dinner was just a place holder for time, a period before he could return to his bedroom and sulk in his lonesome. Gyehyeon pushed past particles, distaste on his features as he felt the eyes of nervous servants. And perhaps it was wrong of him to think this, but he found the gall of the help to be **INSULTING**.

They looked at him like they _mattered_ . Like Gyehyeon could expend enough energy between his stress and worry to scold them over something as _meaningless_ as a meal. He wasn’t a cruel man, but he almost relished in the way their eyes dropped when he looked at them. **_Good_ ** , he thought, **_don’t look at me_ **.

Conversation consisted of battle plans, a bad attempt to drag Gyehyeon in closer to his future, but with all of his might he **resisted** . He was well aware it wasn’t right to **_feign_ ** being sickly, but it usually gave him a nice out in case the gory details of war became too much for him. He wasn’t polished for this, not prepared for this. **He didn’t want this.**

But _Maybe_ he wanted a bit attention, someone to see him like they had before. Jo Gyehyeon, charming socialite, artistic visionary who seemed to make anyone who viewed him, love him. He swallows hard. Eyes away from him, Gyehyeon splashes the tiniest bit of red wine against his hankerchief.

_I just want to relax_ , he pouts, pushing his plate from him as he forced a cough from deep in his chest. His parents were _easy_ to trick, eyes squinting with worry and glittering with care. Being sick was the only thing that could distract them from the real problems. He raises cloth to his lips, giving off another violent faux cough, only to reveal to his company the reddish stain against bright white.

The prince stands quickly, ready to rush away from anyone before suspicion could brew, “ I need to go to the doctor—— or to _bed_. ” and a straight line for the doorway, eyes tucked down and ready to disappear to his quarters when he hears the … strangest thing. A laugh.

Thick brows furrow, pausing for a moment before his eyes move over the servant. He’s visibly upset by the outburst and yet despite the warning of punishment in his eyes, the servant keeps this almost beautiful smirk on his lips.

—

Yeonho never really learned his place.

Ultimately protected from the world, the nineteen year old had been shielded nearly his entire life. His family had been serving the king for generations and after the birth of his two older sisters, Yeonho’s mother had decided to **save** the last one. Save the boy from a life of servitude. Because then at least one of her children would get to really appreciate freedom and _life_.

Yeonho was a **shadow** , a boy who hid inside the castle walls in nooks and corners.

Anyone who saw the young man might assume he was the son of a noble that’d gotten lost, the **stolen** fabrics that graced his back suggested the same, and usually they’d urge him to scurry back to his parents. Yeonho wasn’t **stupid** . He wasn’t completely _oblivious_ to the rules of his world, regardless of how he existed within it. There were those who were and those who weren’t. His family was not; rich, well-known, respected. But Yeonho was. 

And he didn’t care about the rules if it meant limited himself.

His ways _dabbled_ on hubristic, as he reached maturity his tongue unrelenting. Watching as his sisters slaved for royalty. Well—who named them that? Who was to say that Yeonho’s birth meant _any less_ than the king and his two sons? He knew he had to be careful, couldn’t ever come too close to the king from fear of being **recognized** , but the world outside of the castle walls was different.

He was well known in town, known by a different name, but still a friendly face when visiting the market or stopping by the tavern, but Yeonho’s mouth had proven to be a bit too free. It was nearly two months ago when he’d spoken out of turn, sat close as he sipped his brew, unknowingly bashing the king’s name directly in front of the **head guardsmen**.

He’d fought all the way til his trial, bitching and being certain that if he was to be a prisoner for a week, that he wouldn’t be the ONLY one being tortured. He’d expected death or something close to it … it wasn’t a secret that the king’s ego could sometimes crush his empathy.

And being locked up for 6 days meant that Yeonho hadn’t been filled in on the Dauphin’s passing.

He was almost certain that he would die, knelt on both knees before the king, yet pretty lips pulled into a disbelieving smirk. And it appeared that … Yeonho was _wrong_ . Only seconds before the king was to give his verdict, through the crowds Yeonho **stared** , hands and feet chained as his own mother pushed her way to the front. Perhaps the King was **merciful** because he’d lost his own son only a few days ago.

Was it _shame_ that he felt? When his mother begged for his life? Embarassment? She had protected him for _ever_ and now continued to do so. It was almost like the man was unable to see the severity of the situation, even had the gall to wish for death, just so his mother would raise from her knees. 

But no. He was spared, however … through his mother’s begging revealed the fact that … Yeonho _should_ be working. He was no longer the hidden, **had** to give away all of his pretty clothing and traded in for servants robes.

And so here he was. Unpolished. Unprepared. Strapped with a more than dwindling desire to work, and a mouth that couldn’t be stopped before it got him into trouble.

He’d tried cooking, but after burning an **apparently** _‘very expensive’_ batch of pastries, Yeonho was told that his services would be used somewhere else.

Fingers were covered in blisters. Yeonho was behind his fellow servants, years to build callouses against his mere weeks. 

Dinner service. His hands were shaky, didn’t like how the cool platters felt below his fingertips, and visibly annoyed as he took in the scene. They talked about pointless things, shit that wasn’t important—violence, quality of bread. Yeonho couldn’t hate even if he wanted to, but he finds himself tilting his head, offering glances that shouldn’t be offered. Until his focus shifts to the prince. The only one left, apparently. He could see the emptiness behind the boys eyes.

It wasn’t like Yeonho had made it his busisness to pay attention to Gyehyeon before this moment, but he’d seen the boy frolicking, training, playing games to entertain the children around him. But who was he looking at now? Who was this shell, insides shredded, scooped of a person. 

As a servant, when around the royals there wasn’t much you could do BUT watch. It seemed his coworkers were more concerned with the talks of war, with the fear that the castle could one day be stormed, but Yeonho looks at the boy. 

Hair parted perfectly—how long had they spent on making soft brown tresses fall so … elegantly? It was almost beautiful, watching the boy pout. He reminded Yeonho of the ducks that played in the ponds, lips pursed, except this duck was silent. He’s almost infatuated, caught up with inspecting the tiny details that showed who Gyehyeon was. His shoes looked barely worn, blouse expertly crafted, god that silk looked soft. Yeonho never found the time to ENVY the royals, but right now he’d like to be Gyehyeon. 

It’s because of this close attention that he notices the boy spill his wine. And he shifts, nearly rushes to help him clean up, but Gyehyeon’s eyes are instead glued to his lap. _On purpose?_

Just as the thought grazes Yeonho’s mind, Gyehyeon’s coughing and standing, heading for the door, and all Yeonho can do is laugh. Because it was so obvious, was everyone really believing this? Yeonho had seen sick. Even without witnessing the phony behavior, Gyehyeon’s coughs were surface level, painted on and unbelievable.

_You are not better than me_. That’s what his eyes say when Gyehyeon looks at him, Yeonho licking pink lips, sneering. 

On another day, Gyehyeon would scold him, send him to be punished, get him fired, or worse but today he’s _tired_. It would be much more obvious that his sickness was fake if he brought this up right now, and so he breathes. But his jaw is set, and he memorizes his face. Slightly arches brows and pretty eyes and strawberry lips. 

He breathes. Turns. Walks out of the door, leaving Yeonho feeling almost victorious.


	2. Simply Put, Not A Brothel

**TW** : sex mention

Yeonho’s previous disrespect had sparked a curiosity in Gyehyeon. This was the first thing to _truly_ grab his interest since his brothers passing, but he couldn’t let it consume _too_ much of his time. It was important to be the _exact_ right amount of invested, enough where it was a viable excuse to say that he was **busy** but not too much where it’d draw the attention of his father.

It was hard to know a person— **_really_ ** know a person—without actually talking to them, being around them. There was only so much you could get from observing, but Gyehyeon tried to get as much as possiible.

He’s oblivious if his interest stems from _anything_ besides boredom, justification being that Yeonho was a **distraction** , nevermind the fact that Gyehyeon thought the boy to be awfully cute.

From what Gyehyeon observed, Yeonho was _many_ things. But mostly, he had a way with words. 

One morning, Gyehyeon watched as Yeonho snaked away from his duties. He’d followed from a safe distance and watched as the younger chatted up one of the baker's assistants—scored himself a bun or two. He couldn’t interfere, couldn’t reveal the fact that he was watching but there was something addicting about Yeonho’s charm. It wasn’t blatant, wasn’t slick, no— it was just **honest**.

Yeonho spoke his mind, made every feeling and every interest apparent, and in a world where you **had** to hold your tongue, that was _attractive_ to Gyehyeon. It was interesting to see someone who never held back, whether it be in his glances or in his tone. He had this way of looking at someone, locking all of his attention in with sparkling eyes and endearing toothy grin, Gyehyeon felt tingles whenever he saw Yeonho work his magic.

It was like Yeonho existed within his own space, an entity of his own creation. He **didn’t** try, he just _was_ . Excitable and boisterous, but absolutely **Yeonho**.

And maybe Gyehyeon found him to be _almost_ beautiful, but .... only when no one was looking. 

The prince liked to see Yeonho when he was by himself. Sometimes it wasn’t even intentional, Gyehyeon passing by a window from the top floor and watching as the dirty blonde struggled with boxes. Around others he smiled **big** , so wide that his teeth would show and his eyes would turn into half crescents, but alone … alone he didn’t _have_ to smile. Yeonho’s brightness was a distraction, a slice of sun that pulled focus from surprisingly handsome features, but if Gyehyeon squinted he could see past the rays of Yeonho, see more. 

That was what character was, right? How you behaved when you **didn’t** have to put on a show for someone else. Yeonho liked roses, but not the red ones. Gyehyeon would watch as Yeonho picked from bushes that weren’t his, tore fruits from branches only to curl up in some nook where he could nap or read, the drapes of the castle awning over him, shading him from the heat. Yeonho was smarter than the others—or perhaps just more experienced, but he clearly knew how to dress himself. It was the tiny detailes with which Gyehyeon could see the differences in him. He tucked his shirt in, even if—judging by the materials of his blouse—it would be much more comfortable to leave it out. Shoes were clean, every day almost shinier than the last, attire almost salatious in the way it was torn, revealing collar bones underneath the thick fabric. Gyehyeon appreciated the effort.

While the prince was regularly dressed and coated with the symbol of wealth, he didn’t exactly outfit himself, never picked an outfit without a look of approval from his tailor, but Yeonho had _natural_ style, a way about him. Maybe it was the confidence that Yeonho absolutely refused to shed or the way he pushed his hair back, fingers would push through it every few seconds to try and keep it styled, but either way it caught Gyehyeon’s attention.

It had only been a few days since the incident at dinner, perhaps three or four nights passing before Gyehyeon was caught. 

Yeonho could feel eyes on him, blanksheets of papers and his quill tucked under his pit as he headed for the garden. It was always quieter there, the place more like a labyrinth, easy to get lost in. Made it immensely more difficiult for people to spot him even if they did realize he’d once again abandoned work. But what was Yeonho supposed to do? He wasn’t a people person, or rather, he wasn’t made to work for other people. Getting wrapped up in conversation? Yeonho could easily do that, but service work felt like it was … not for him.

He was too sensory, too understanding of feelings too willingly put himself down a few pegs. Yeonho thought the royals lazy, but thought the people directly below them, nobles and ladies, to be even worse. Because the royals didn’t have to TRY to be important, didn’t have to use their money nor influence to have a say in life. 

And it’s because of his awareness that he knows someone is following him. It was a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach, a prickling sort of tickle on the edge of his neck, causes him to quicken his pace. Was Yeonho _afraid?_ The question feels **strange** in his mind. It wasn’t often that Yeonho was faced with danger in the first place, so a feeling like **fear** is foreign in itself. _Who would hurt me?_ He thinks. It’s true the boy has made little enemies, but also little friends. 

A game. That’s what this had to be. Turning around and confronting the stranger gave them the upper hand, no? What if they had a weapon ready, prepared to slice him down. Or a poison to splash in his face. If it was a companion playing a trick on him, surely they wouldn’t venture _this_ far, right? They would have more sense than Yeonho to not wander when there was work to be done, no, this couldn’t be a friend. And so he quickly turns a corner, knows that if the stranger was to follow along too quickly, Yeonho would hear their footsteps.

And as he passed by, Yeonho’s hand drags against the bark of a tree, rattling edges and shaking branches, reaching to grab a bundle of leaves and tossing it towards the ground.. Gyehyeon, turning the corner, fails to notice that Yeonho sees him, hidden in a cloak of leaves. Instead, the prince’s eyes are downwards, below the tree, squinting as he attempted to see through the mask of woods and shading.

“ Why’re you following me? Do you need something .. ?” The prince’s shoulder’s jump, turning to face the boy he’d thought had ventured forward. Though Yeonho’s words suggest an eagerness to submit, there’s no bow in the slightest-chin lifting, eyes squinting. Gyehyeon feels this strange feeling inside of him. It’s a mixture of surprise, disbelief that he’d somehow gotten outsmarted, and nervousness. How was he supposed to explain what he was doing—what WAS he doing? Ultimately, he knew that this was an actual waste of time, and now he’d been CAUGHT.

But it appears Yeonho had already come up with a conclusion. Mulling in the silence, it gives the younger an opportunity to take the upper hand. He abandons paper and pen on the ground, raises palms in surrender as he smiled. Gyehyeon could feel that smile tilts his head as Yeonholooked at Gyehyeon.

“ You caught me, I-I wasn’t working, god, every job just seems like it pales in comparison to working with the horses … ” 

Silence. Was Gyehyeon still recouling from shock or did he really have nothing to say?

Yeonho persists, “Why didn’t you just send a guard? Report me, or something?”

“Who says I won’t?”

Yeonho snickers. Gyehyeon almost hated that, how Yeonho’s ego pulsed and breathed like it’s own being, flushed and maxed out, but seemingly only around him. It was harder to have a comeback, outsmart the younger when all Gyehyeon can focus on is the disrespect. 

Before Gyehyeon has a chance to even think, Yeonho’s stepping closer, almost too close. The prince’s eyes widen, looking the boy up and down as he waiting for an impact, the hit of a fist or a kick or something—— anything that could be expected from someone he’d been more or less stalking. But … it doesn’t come.

Yeonho smirks, looks at Gyehyeon sideways. “ Cause then they’d ask what **YOU** were doing, wouldn’t they? And you’d have to explain … that you were … ” he sighs out, “ You know, despite your social status, we’re not at a **BROTHEL** , you can’t just follow me and expect me to drop to my knees, you aren’t that cute… ” The younger isn’t stupid, knows that Gyehyeon’s concerns were most likely not laid with whether or not Yeonho would sleep with him, but he’s almost testing the waters. Yeonho did this often, pushed a little bit too far to see just how much people would let him get away with. Should he reach up to _caress_ the other cheek? No, no that was too far, and he didn’t know the extent of Gyehyeon’s wrath. Would Gyehyeon have him killed if Yeonho layed a finger on him? A part of Yeonho wanted to find out ….

But he keeps hands to himself. 

As expected, Gyeheon steps back, brows furrowed as he crossed palms, “ No, no, no no ... “

It was cute to watch, _endearing_ almost as Gyehyeon attempted to explain himself, justify following Yeonho, but in the end it comes out as more of a mumble. If you asked Yeonho, he would clarify this as a win. He’d gotten out of work and intimidated soemone who **THOUGHT** they were above him. Hmm.

From Gyehyeon’s end, though, everything was confusing. Somehow so much had transpired in such a tiny amount of time, but the only feeling he could truly focus on, be sure that he really felt was **EMBARASSMENT**. He’d exposed himself, ruined his own hobby, been flirted at … sort of? He just wanted to go to his room, abandon anything out of the ordinary like this for … ever.

“Carry on.”


	3. His Lips, Below the Apple Tree

If there was one thing Gyehyeon had surprisingly taken with him after their … meeting in the public garden, it was that Yeonho was like a firecracker. He was unpredictable, ready to go off at any moment. He hadn’t decided if the trait was something he admired, or found to be more of a nuisance. 

Closely Gyhyeon watched as Yeonho went from job to job, small activity to another, none of them being  _ exactly  _ right. He’d never admit it, but the Prince had saved Yeonho’s hide more than a few times. Yeonho’s  **MOUTH** would be the death of him, clearly the blonde was not made to work with people. In a professional sense, anyways. If Gyhyeon would ever hear a story of Yeonho’s disobedience, he’d reassure the officials, say that he was still  _ adjusting _ , that any faults would fall onto Gyehyeon’s shoulders. Thankfully, being the King’s son meant that reduced down to practically  _ nothing _ . If Yeonho’s ways meant the  **occasional** loss of dessert, Gyehyeon could live with that.

It was only after nights of turning conversation  _ over and over _ in his mind that Gyehyeon remembered Yeonho’s mention of a  _ fondness _ towards horses. The activity was one that sat close to Gyeyeon’s heart, something he’d previously shared with his older brother before his passing. He’d been riding horses for practically  **_forever_ ** , would spend his  own free time catering to the horses with the groomers. Had it not been for his father’s insinuation that the activities were unbecoming, Gyehyeon would have continued the hobby more vigorously, but the dark stare of an old king was  **more** powerful than an army.

When not in some nook or cranny in the castle, Gye would surely be strapped to the back of one of his  _ many _ loves, should the weather be proven positive. Riding aimlessly around the castle borders until called for dinner or for a bath.. He liked that little feeling of  _ almost _ freedom. He’s admittedly struggled to hold moments with animals close to his chest without the lingering thought of his father’s opinion hanging over him, but seeing Yeonho was  _ enough _ for him to overlook fears. 

On a morning like this, Jo Gyehyeon is found with boots strapped tight, belly full from quail eggs and imported tea, rich teal fabric covering broad shoulders. The crimson of his sash wraps tight over his chest, truly even by his wardrobe his status is prevalent. Catches reflection in the discarded bits of a broken mirror, halfway buried in a bale of hay. Gyehyeon retrieves the glass, intent on protecting the animals, yet not passing on the opportunity to _admire_ his own features. Though harsh stress lines threatened to poke past fresh and plump skin, the prince recognizes how he’d grown. It was _strange_ , knowing yourself yet feeling yourself turn into a **butterfly**. When exactly had he been inside of a cocoon? _When_ had he shelled away and come back as this man? **Strong** jawline, taller stature, although not _too_ gifted when it came to height, Gyehyeon could start to understand what it meant to feel matured. He tilts his head, free hand reaching to touch the edges of his own lips. He’s unsure if his observation dabbled on _vanity_ or if his sight was true, if he was _really_ **this** man. **Jo Gyehyeon** , heir to the throne, virginal, but a man. Smart, but quiet, watching and listening and _beautiful_ , yet barely bold. 

“Don’t hurt yourself..” snapped from thoughts, head turns quickly to watch as Yeonho slowly guided a horse to their stable. The name of the beast was lost to Gyehyeon, new generation of mares came around when he had been emotionally  _ compromised _ , so the task of naming them had fallen to someone else. Gyehyeon clears his throat, thoughts of glass distracted by Yeonho’s presence, drops the shards before stepping closer. It’s fifteen feet, but feels like nothing. Should he move closer? 

He almost wanted to step inside of Yeonho, see how it felt to be so utterly  _ careless _ , considers just how  _ freeing _ it would be to not have to worry about ..  _ anything _ .

As the distance between the two men close, their eyes flicker simultaneously to one of the older horses neighing at the sight of Gyehyeon. “ _ Soboro… _ ” the name is familiar, horse excited to hear his owner’s voice once again. Yeonho’s left with an  _ amused _ expression, watching as the prince removed riding gloves to pet the long lush mane. Yeonho had always wondered who had named the horse after bread, found it funny to see the etchings of a personality past brooding son. 

“ Do you wanna go for a ride?” Yeonho is rewarded with silence, Gyehyeon’s attention taken by Soboro, chocolate horse almost magnetic. The two of them radiated  **love** and  history , Yeonho was  _ almost _ jealous, but he wasn’t sure of  **whom** . Slowly, Gyehyeon shakes his head,  _ no _ . Although he held a desire to known Yeonho, the trouble that would be caused by them  _ actively _ hanging out would be .. exhausting to say the least.

“ … You know for someone who has nearly everything, every opportunity, You’re absolutely  _ no _ fun.”

Gyehyeon blinks. His fingers run mindlessly through the mane of his horse. “ I don't think you know me very well... ”

“I know your  _ type _ , and your type isn’t fun.”

“Well what’s fun to you?” he almost asks  _ what's my type?  _ but fears his ego would be bruised, knowing that yeonho wouldn't hold back.

Yeonho smiles. He liked to travel, liked walking and meeting new people. He’d consider it a particularly good day if he could find some obscure shop in a village, buy some strange new fruit or a trinket, get a palm reading. It made him feel more _worldly_. But he didn’t trust Gyehyeon with that knowledge. Not yet. Sure, the royal court was _aware_ of Yeonho’s years of deception, but knowing that he’d left the castle grounds for **extended** periods of time? that would get him in even _more_ trouble that he didn’t need right now. He liked getting drunk, having a taste from _women_ **and** _men_ alike, spending money he'd swiped from nobles to stuck in their own world to be watching their pockets. There's a hollow feeling inside of Yeonho, a yearning to return to the sort of life he once lived. 

“I  _ don't _ think you could handle it...”

“And  why would i not be able to handle it?”

“ _ Because _ you're—” He stops himself, chuckling lightly. Gyehyeon’s hand slowly falls from his horse’s mane, instead clasping behind his back. He thumbs the leather of his gloves. The prince looks curiously at the commoner, waiting..

“Your life is  _ cushy _ .. you- you’d be  **overwhelmed** . But—” he quickly continues in an attempt to save himself, “I  **_do_ ** have something that might be more up your alley.”

Gyehyeon’s expression seems to stay the same, but his eyes sparkle with curiosity. Yeonho had a lot of  _ pride _ , certainty thought himself more interesting than Gyehyeon. And even if the prince  _ agreed _ to some extent, he still raises his jaw, accepts the challenge. “Let’s do it, then.”

“Are you  _ sure… _ ” “ — why  _ wouldn’t _ I be sure.”

A short smile. It was difficult for Yeonho to ignore the urge to giggle at the Prince’s mannerisms. It seemed like it was far too easy to get under Gyehyeon’s skin, or maybe he just had one of those faces… “Let’s go into town. Just  **you** and me.” a ridiculous request.

Gye’s stomach dropped, surprise rising to his features, and then a burn to his cheeks as he realized that Yeonho was  _ joking _ \- he  **must’ve** been. It was obvious to  _ anyone _ that the prince couldn't travel, not without a plethora of guards on every side, every corner. Not without announcement to the King, not without days of preparation- and just into town? _ I’m not common _ , he thinks to himself. It wasn't often that Gyehyeon thought to separate himself from those,  _ technically _ , lower than him, but something so engrained stuck out ever so often.. 

Yeonho  **knew** the request would be denied, it’s almost  _ why _ he asked.. something so incredulous would never even be considered possible, would it?

A clear of his throat, “Why don't we go on that ride, instead? We can go to my fav—uh, well… it's a spot. It’s quiet, secluded, it's near the gardens, but only a few people go so deep, usually only kitchen staff are permitted to venture into the orchards..”

There's a silence, one that left Gyehyeon almost .. needy. It was as if the roles were reversed, seeing as all he wanted to do was impress Yeonho.

“ … hmm, alright, fine—but  **_I_ ** want to ride Soboro..” Yeonho, once again, testing his limits.

The Prince clears his throat, turning to examine his friend. It wouldn't be the first time he’d let someone ride his beloved, yet in this small time frame Gyehyeon would rather spend time with the mare himself. And yet, he still gives a short nod, replacing the gloves on his hand and moving towards one of the newer white stallions. 

-

As they stop short of the orchard, Yeonho breathes heavily. The rush that ran through him was like an old friend, grip tightening on the reigns as he slowly climbed off of the horse. The wind had pushed his hair back, exposing more of beautiful features. Gyehyeon reveled in Yeonho.. he was…  _ ugh _ . It was like the simplest change in expression changed Yeonho entirely. How was this the same boy who’s smile brightened the castle? Teeth, although not what most people considered to be perfect, were more of an  _ asset _ than a flaw. When you saw Yeonho, there was rarely a face that wouldnt smile, too. Yet when his face fell, relaxed or otherwise, eyebrows would thicken, jawline and manly features enhanced; cute boyish chubby cheeks suddenly vanished, turning into perfectly highlighted apples. Perhaps he wasn't royal in his own right, but his good looks were surely their own national power.

They stand surrounded by an abundance of trees, sprouting different buds and blossoms, some producing fruits so large they made Yeonho’s eyes sparkle. Perhaps Gyehyeon admired from the sidelines, taking pride in his families properties. He, too, loved this orchard. Usually anyone caught in here was accused of stealing, therefore beheaded, but a look towards the guards before they passed, and the two boys were fine.

The orchard stood close to the border of the castle, vines covering tall walls that separated the outside world, yet if you peeked past trees you could see the etchings of brick that wasn't guarded. No one could get in here anyways, right? There was no need to have men on duty so far away from others.

Gyehyeon stared at plums and peaches, mouth watering despite his larger breakfast. Fingertips graze the branches of a lemon tree. Here it was so  _ bright _ , the air clear, sweet smelling and everything felt alive. It was no wonder Gyehyeon would spend so much leisure time in here, and yet Yeonho was the first person he’d  _ ever _ invited. 

It wasn't maidens dancing on bar tops, or perusing the wares of a foreigner nor was it drinking til you puked, but it has Yeonho’s attention. He remembers the few days working in the kitchen, everything warm and buttery smelling, forbidden to ever taste, a million eyes around him. Here it feels the same, yet different. Still forbidden, but the warmth came from the sun, yet branches radiated an honest sort of purity that came from growth. Plants that had to have been nurtured for years, loved and prayed over in hopes that they’d sprout something delicious, and they  _ did _ . 

It only took a moment of looking, but Yeonho caught the pattern of plants. Rings of purples then pinks then yellows—and then finally stood tall in the middle; One Red. She was beautiful, tall and twisted, leaves a brighter green, apples a striking crimson, one that mirrored Gyehyeon’s sash. They looked so  _ tempting… _ He doesn't even realize he’s walking toward the tree, barely feels the soft smoosh of grass beneath soles as he moved towards her wonderful trunk. It looked almost magical,  _ vibrating _ with a frequency that drew him only closer. He reached before thinking, snapping a hanging branch to retrieve the fresh fruit that hung, indulges himself with a satisfying  _ crunch _ .

The noise awakens Gyehyeon, who’s attention had once again been stolen by the horses. They walked carefully around trees, Gyehyeon guiding them slowly toward the center.. This place felt more like home than any castle or corridor had. He felt alive here, would put his head to the ground and listen to the roots stretching and pulling to reach the sunlight. 

He watches Yeonho’s lips, the juice of the apple dripping and making them shine as he chews without hesitation. It dripped down chin and wet the edge of his shirt, but the younger didn't seem to care. Yeonho  _ lived _ . Gyehyeon hadn't ever touched the branches, never took a fruit unless it was directly from his plate. He instead studied, learned about the greenery and the edible versus the in. 

In that moment he’s stuck- watching Yeonho taste the forbidden fruit, crunch after crunch. Yeonho’s eyes were tied to the fruit, and Gyehyeon to Yeonho. It was almost a romance, the way they both yearned for the other’s sort of freedom. Yet Yeonho took what he wanted, never asked for permission, nor for forgiveness. 

Gyehyeon licks his own lips, unsure of which taste he  **envied** as he watched Yeonho finish the apple, blinking as his opposite dropping the core mindlessly to the ground, leaving a delicate  _ thud _ .

“Fine.” the prince says, swallowing hard, feeling a similar  _ thud _ in his chest. 

“Let’s leave the castle.”

—-—

a/n: happy halloween!!


	4. The Town

tw: blood, injury mention, nsfw content

“Take off your clothes.”

Yeonho’s eyes glimmer with interest, sometimes he felt like he was smarter than everyone else around him. He knew how to twist and pull situations to amuse himself. Gyehyeon, however did not catch on nearly as quickly to Yeonho’s true meaning.

Took only a few moments to reach the edge of the wall, pair of doe eyes stared up at vines and brambles that had started to reclaim the stone. Seems fitting that the greenery would be neglected here, if anywhere. The Prince is bewildered by the request, almost calls his opposite out as exactly what he seemed to be, a pervert, but before the words can leave his mouth he's offered an explanation.

“Only a _Prince_ would wear something like … **that** —should anyone see you, you’d be recognized immediately. Or, at the very least, we’d be way more prone to getting pick pocketed. You need to strip.”

Gyehyeon squints, his hesitation stemming more from the desire to  _ disobey  _ his younger. He knew Yeonho was right, but something about leaving his lavish jacket behind hurt his heart. He considered the thought of changing entirely, borrowing something from the servant’s quarters, but Gyehyeon doubts they’d be able to make as oblivious of an escape. He thinks for a second, maybe they didn't have to go at _ all? _ ... The more the thought weighed down on his shoulders, the more  _ worried  _ he felt. His old brother had passed not long ago  _ at all _ , and  **he** had been accompanied by  _ fully prepared guards _ . What kind of safety would Gyehyeon feel with only Yeonho by his side?

It's strange, the way that trust works. He trusted Yeonho to not have some vendetta, didn't think him an assassin despite the small time they’d known one another—and yet was still so unsure of  _ where  _ his loyalties laid. Should they find themselves in trouble, how would Yeonho react? 

“Aren’t you coming?” 

He hears whispers from above, snatched from thoughts as Yeonho sat, halfway over the wall  _ already _ . No time to recoil, not with the look on Yeonho’s face— so  _ wild _ , filled with excitement and nervousness all mixed together. It glittered and pulled in the golden ocean of Yeonho’s beautiful eyes, enticing.

But still, Gyehyeon could turn back, return to his chambers and devour another book; put aside childish fantasies of traveling, especially at such a  _ dangerous  _ time. But something was so magnetic about Yeonho’s offer. He stares at outstretched palm, yet doesn't grab it. Instead he tugs off jacket and shirt to stand only in his undershirt. This ought to be enough, right? Hopefully he wouldn't draw to much attention in his slacks.

There’s a sharp inhale as he climbed over- a fast scrape from jagged bits of rock, warm but brief trickle down to his elbow as he finally joined him on the other side. It was a  _ little  _ bit cold, wind causing him to wince as it brushed against newly found wound, but perhaps that was the small price to pay for adventure. There was a weight that still lingered in his chest, a wonder if this was the wrong decision, but he knows now it was too late. Even if he desired to escape from Yeonho’s side, he’d soon discovered it was a  _ one way trip _ . The vines weren’t  _ nearly  _ as thick on this side of the wall. If the wrong step was taken, or branch not grabbed onto tight enough, surely he’d fall to his death— and he didn’t even want to consider the shame he might feel if he was to walk back into the castle from the front, half dressed with Yeonho standing by his side. At least not in the daytime.

Still he’s left to wonder what that feeling was .. Freedom?

Was that what this was? As they then walked side by side down the King's Road, he could feel traces of himself trailing back to the castle, left at the waste side just as his jacket was left. He poked mindlessly at the scratch he’d gotten. Really, it wasn’t  **THAT** bad, the small bit of blood already dried up. 

Yeonho couldn't help but to steal glances at Gyehyeon. He, too, found the Prince’s willingness to be a bit strange. He could've been  _ anyone _ .. and yet the safety of their Kingdom’s next leader fell into his hands. There’s a curiosity that lingers with Gyehyeon. Yeonho had to wonder who Gyehyeon truly was. Not the prince, nor the man who’d ventured along with this insane plan. No, who was he really? Who was Gyehyeon when decisions were made by  _ Gyehyeon _ ?

He knew the road well, wondered if Gyehyeon was familiar with the well traveled dirt path, or if carriages kept him completely shielded from things not-so-glamorous. Dust is kicked back at every step, the boys occasional tripping due to the remnants of stones once placed. 

The King was decently loved, the people figuring that after the death of a son the king had to be a little more human, right? Yet, townspeople are reminded of how quickly their needs fall to the side. How long had this road been broken? And when was someone going to get around to fixing it?

“What should we do, then? Once we get to town, I mean.. Have  _ you  _ considered it?”

Truthfully, Gyehyeon felt almost - paralyzed,  **overwhelmed** with choice. It seemed easy, _ too easy _ . Should he truly want to, how difficult would it be for him to just run off? Disappear into the woods and shirk his responsibilities? Him and Yeonho could reside in a small cottage, bake their own bread, maybe have a cat.. Name the creature after one of their star signs. What was Yeonho’s star sign? He wondered… Perhaps he'd find true happiness in the arms of the man beside him, be brought on adventures, not need to work or worry, just be surrounded by Yeonho or— ...  _ wait. _

He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts like this. They’d only known one another for a short time. And truly? Gye only knew things that  _ surrounded  _ Yeonho. The essence of Yeonho. If asked to name any fact about the boy beside him, he would come up mostly empty-handed, so why- **_WHY_ ** did his mind want so badly to fantasize about this … freedom? Maybe it was because Yeonho was the one who offered it. At least, that’s the excuse he gives himself..

“Is there a-a … Market? Or a shop where we could buy trinkets?” his voice is unsteady, cheeks red, embarrassed by what plagued his mind. Mindlessly he fiddled with his ring, unknowingly drawing attention to his fingers. The more he wished for thoughts to go away the more vivid they became. He could almost smell the buttered bread, could taste Yeonho, could feel the life they'd live, but maybe in another life. “I-I want a keep sake, so I can remember this.. I may not ever get to have it again, as I’m sure you know..”

“ _ Is there a market? _ ” Yeonho mocks, snickering to himself. “It's a  _ town _ , of course there's a market. Not everyone has their food placed right in front of them, you realize?”

“.. Right..”

Yeonho’s feelings for Gyehyeon were .. Complicated. He detested the feeling of being below, especially because of things he  _ couldn't  _ control. There's a small part of him that wished to scare Gyehyeon. Surely the Prince was some arrogant sort of fool, masking horrible sides with innocence and cute features,  _ right? _ Yeonho didn't fully buy it, but there were pieces of him that  _ wanted  _ to. Gyehyeon had caught his attention as well. As much as he’d like to pretend to not be enchanted by the standing prince, Yeonho was sort of  _ soft  _ towards him. 

There's this energy.. It wasn't like Yeonho  **LIKED** Gyehyeon, no more past a baseline  _ attraction _ and an interest in corrupting him a little, but why did he so badly want to hold his hand? Perhaps it was because of that softer side. Sure, there were amazing parts of the world, but he wanted to almost protect Gyehyeon from the uglier bits that existed outside of the castle walls. Only show him good things, only give him the very  _ best  _ parts of the world, so he could see a genuine smile on the prince’s face. He wondered how long it had been since Gyehyeon had truly felt joy, or passion, or pleasure—maybe  _ never. _

Perhaps with their fingers interlocked, the energy would feel kinder between them. He brushes back of his palm against Gyehyeon’s in passing, testing the water in the hopes that his opposite would take the hint, but he doesn't...

As much as the two have consumed themselves with thoughts of the other, they weren’t quite aligned yet. Gyehyeon too focused on new sensations like exhaustion and the sweat that prickled on his forehead. Wasn’t that these were things he’d never experienced, but never without the promise of a shower soon after. He didn’t mind the walking, nor the company, but still ...

Yeonho may have underestimated just how long the walk into town was….

He felt guilty, watching as the Prince’s steps slowed, could tell his feet ached as they finally reached the perimeter of the town, though part of him blames that on the  _ King _ . No one told him to separate himself so  _ entirely  _ from the rest of the kingdom. Yet still his eyes are filled with worry, nervous about blistering soles, but he'd make it up to Gyehyeon in experiences. That was a silent promise.

It had seemed to grow dark very quickly- most of the day sacrificed during their walk. Gyehyeon could tell that his dreams of a market would be missed. This was around the time when he'd no longer be able to request fresh cakes and danishes, everyone went back to their quarters. If it was anything like home, the farmers and bakers and trinket makers would have packed up shop to return to their homes. Feasting on some sort of stew.  _ Ugh _ . He’s never felt a hunger like this before. Gyehyeon never realized just how well taken care of he was until now. They had been stupid, they were  _ right  _ in the middle of the orchard, they could’ve grabbed something for the trip. Unfortunately they’d forgotten..

Yeonho could see the way Gyehyeon’s face twisted, could hear the rumble of his stomach. Gyehyeon had never missed a meal before, had he? How, at the same time, was Gyehyeon’s existence so adorable and so  _ infuriating _ .. “I’m sorry.” cause it was best to get it out of the way now, right? He  _ was _ , to an extent. Yet Gyehyeon never complained, just continued to walk beside him. “There's still a tavern, don't worry, ok?” It only occurs to Gyehyeon then that they hadn't set .. a time period. When would they return? How late in the night? It had taken them long enough to even get here, how would they travel with beers in their system? Were people  _ already  _ looking for him? It wasn't the first time he had disappeared, but the first time he'd ever been anywhere besides hidden in a corner of the castle somewhere. 

Still, even when the night was only illuminated by lanterns hung over every doorstep, the town was  _ beautiful _ . He could feel the lives of those around him in the footprints left in the dirt, admired the dulled brass of door handles, could tell which stores were visited more than the others, and none more so than at the Tavern.

Chan’s, the name pressed into a plaque that hung delicately beside the large doors. The metal creaked as the sign swung to and fro, rumbling with the raw drunken energy that radiated from the inside. He could see the lights, hear the liveliness from the outside, loud conversations, clinking of glasses, drunken idiots here and there, a couple scattered around in the streets. And from the corner of his eye, Yeonho beaming brightly. This was some sort of home for him, wasn’t it? The fragrant beef drew Gyehyeon closer to the door, but before he can grab the handle, a palm is placed on bare shoulder. He shudders, electricity flowing from Yeonho through to him as he looked back.

“Just don’t— be too .. Prince-y, ok? Bastards in there can smell bullshit easier than you think. We don't want anyone kidnapping you for ransom, do we? Be smart, follow my lead, and we’ll be fine..”

Gyehyeon’s stomach answers before he could, coaxing him to slowly push the door open.

The first thing he feels is the warmth, yellow glow of fireplace as they bobbed and weaved past the many,  _ many  _ patrons. It smelled strongly of liquor, a different kind of ale for every table they passed. He’ll admit to holding his hands close to his sides, guarding pockets so no one could slip something from him. A gentle hand on the small of his back guided Gyehyeon towards the bar where two stools sat open, almost as if they'd been waiting for them.

And right behind the wooden bar stood Chan himself— _ Min _ Chan. He couldn’t have been much older than the both of them, yet his face wore the stress of a man slightly older. One arm hung from a sling made from cloth, held close to his chest. Gyehyeon took notice of the washrag that hung from Minchan’s waist, tied only by his apron. It was spotless, just there for show. Even here, impressions mattered. The castle was full of rich colors, deep reds and blues and yellows, but here there was a muted brown. Almost charming, the monochromatic nature. It meant that everyone shared at least one thing in common. Or, well,  _ two.. _

Minchan focused in on Gyehyeon. He doesn’t have to wonder about what Yeonho was getting, kinship exchanged in the glance he gives. “I’ve never seen  _ you  _ before.. What hole did Yeonho find you in? Isn’t often he managed to surprise me. A boyfriend? I knew you were  _ worldly  _ Yeonho, but I thought you preferred  **women** ..”

“That’s right,  _ preferred _ ,  **not exclusive** . And, unfortunately  **NOT** my boyfriend. I  _ am _ , however, paying for his drinks. Soooo, two of my regular?”  _ unfortunately?  _ Gyehyeon feels his cheeks burn..

Yeonho exchanged glances with those he’s familiar with, raising his hand to give slight waves, pausing momentarily on a girl with bright orange hair.. A smirk.

“Money first— and don’t think i’ve forgotten your tab from last time. I don’t care how long ago it was.. Rumor mill is stronger than ever these days, I’d heard you got captured by pirates and you only got out by saying you were the crown prince’s property.” A snicker and a gasp from patron’s side of the table. As Yeonho slides over three sovereigns, he clears his throat. Never mind where he’d gotten the money, he was sure it would cover their night and his outstanding balance.

“You know, Minchan, I’m not sure if I should correct that or not, it’s much sexier than the rumors I’ve heard about  **YOU** .” a deep chuckle from Minchan. 

“Well aren’t we interesting people?”

Yeonho turns his attention back to his guest. “You know, it’s a good thing Minchan is stuck behind this bar. He makes it a thing that patrons have to walk up here, says the place is too small for waitresses and way too cheap. **_I_ ** think it’s because he’s clumsy and doesn’t want to show his guests just how goofy he really is.” 

Two large glasses of ale slide to either boy, Minchan leaning over the bar to murmur low, “Don’t go and tell people my secrets, I’m running a business here, ok?” 

“ _ Barely _ running.. Last time I was here there were at least three times as many people..”

“You’re just trying to show off for your friend.. Whose name I haven’t gotten yet, by the way”

“Maybe so.” A slow drink from his glass. He finishes it without letting his lips pause. If this was to be a fun night, they needed to have a  _ lot  _ of it, right? “He is …” A quick thought.. But a pause short enough where the prince wouldn’t answer honestly. “Jogyi.” Gyehyeon proceeds cautiously, sipping at the top of the glass. He’s at the same time impressed and disappointed. Didn’t expect the alcohol to be this good, still it didn’t compare to the red wine he had at the castle. He thanks Minchan still, willing to show a bit more manners than Yeonho did. He leans almost too close to Yeonho. Maybe it was the desire to keep the only one he knew as close as possible, or perhaps because of the growing volume from gamblers.

He’s trying his hardest not to say anything about Minchan’s arm, still pink lips part to ask. Maybe it was because of the time they’d already spent together, but Yeonho already feels the question budding beside him. Still, he lets Gyehyeon have his moment. Wants to see how his little flower will behave when not monitored. Gyehyeon clears his throat, sitting up and taking a large gulp of his ale. “What happened there?” A pointed finger. It was ruder than he was usually, but if there was any day to behave strangely, it was today, right?

Minchan glances downward, almost as if he’d  _ forgotten  _ he was even injured in the first place. Still, gentle smile never once leaves his lips. He, too, possessed that energy. The kind that drew you in despite any unapparent danger. Although, the striking difference between the two men was that  _ Yeonho’s  _ arrogance wasn’t an act. Still, there was nothing more interesting than a man with a story to tell. 

And it seemed like Minchan very much liked the attention that came from being That Man. He slapped palm down hard against the bar three times,  _ whack whack whack _ , alerting the patrons to give him their eyes. It was amazing how quickly the room was filled with silence, only the occasional clink of their glasses. Gyehyeon stared at the expressions of people here and there, could see their shoulders drop as Minchan gave a small history of the town. How they were the smallest kingdom in all the land, yet their army was mostly  **untopped** , except for when they  _ were _ . This all, of course, Gyehyeon was already more than familiar with the history of his kingdom, as did the rest of the patrons—- yet just as he’s almost lost their attention, Minchan’s injury drew everyone closer.

“He barely tells this story..” Yeonho whispers in Gyehyeon’s direction. His voice is thick with the smell of liquor, sinister lips in a coy smile. “He’s impressive, right,  _ Jogyi _ ?” he teases a bit. 

“Minchan, the brave and loyal soldier to the King’s court— at only thirteen years old he had joined the army. Never mind why he’d gone so early, just know that it was not only very brave, but very, very noble..” He knows it’s a story to not only tell, but to hear, it’s why Minchan drags his feet. He laughs, slightly overwhelmed by the attention gifted, despite the  **lies** that fell easily from his lips. “Am I  **_that_ ** exciting to you all? By god, what  boring lives you must live …”

A groan collectively arises from the tavern, Minchan raising his hand as if to say  _ okay, i’ll stop playijng around.. _

“To be honest, the story isn’t all  _ that  _ glamorous.. I  _ was  _ thirteen, however, when I fell in the middle of town, nearly got trampled by the King’s carriage. I’d heard he was in town to have his palm read, apparently the town’s scammer was good enough to fool even the royalty....” Gyehyeon wonders how much of this story was true. He bites back the urge to defend his father from such worldly ideas of fortunes and tellers. You would have to be insane to believe in something like that, right? The world was wide but still had its limits ...

“I’m sure most of you know, my mother is the healer so my arm set perfectly, however .. a few months ago when the late prince, Gyeran, had first been injured, they needed her help at the castle, so she was rushed away … just enough time for enemies to come in and request drinks...”

Perhaps it was the mentioning of his brother and father (and the desire to not show too emotion, should his affiliations become known), but Gyehyeon’s attention is torn away as Minchan continued to speak, eyes pulled to instead focus on Yeonho. It was lovely to watch the boy, seeing his lips upturn expectantly as parts of the story he knew came to fruition. The way he licked his lips as he continued to sip from his drink, and the heart lifting moments when their eyes would meet. Yeonho was  _ very  _ attentive. Not directly, not with his words, but with his  **eyes** . It seemed to Gyehyeon like his friend had a personal interest in making sure Gyehyeon was having a good time... of course that action in itself  _ distracted  _ him. He’s almost pulled into the whirlpool that was admiring Yeonho’s beautiful features, yet eyes shift slightly left to a man. 

The  _ only other  _ man not roped in by Minchan’s story. His hair was dark, and eyes fixated on Gyehyeon, yet when he realizes hues cast back downwards. There was a different demeanor to the man in almost every way, an energy- vibe that rejected the camaraderie that surrounded him. The only thing that seemed to interest him was the beer in front of him and the small bowl of jollypong he picked at. Broad shoulders, Gyehyeon recognized the look of a **true soldier** , yet also felt familiar with the sunken look on the man’s face. He could see the shadow of stubble not trimmed… hmm...

Gyehyeon tugs lightly on Yeonho’s jacket,  _ directly  _ requesting his attention now. He leans forward, voice tentative as he kept eyes on the stranger. There was such an odd feeling he got when gazing at the other.. He whispers, lips grazing against Yeonho’s ear, “Do you know that man?” 

Yeonho furrows thick brows, leaning back in his seat to take an all too obvious look at the man, only to be pulled back to receive an incredulous look from his counterpart. “Don’t be so  _ obvious _ ..” Yet, Yeonho only giggles in return. It was far-fetched, sure, but Yeonho was sort-of familiar.. 

“Lee Dongheon. Regular.” He recalls a conversation once where he’d asked the man how he managed to eat  _ so  _ many sweets, yet never seemed to gain any weight. Yeonho can’t think of the respose given besides some sort of grunt and a request to be left alone. Then, of course, the practiced move of scratching the long scar that tugged against the older man’s cheek. “I wouldn’t bother him, though. I know it isn’t good to trust rumors, but I’d heard he only moved here a year ago. I’ve seen one of his medals, keeps it strapped to his side but I’m  _ certain  _ that he used to be a  **general** for enemy troops, dangerous and—”

Gyehyeon stands abruptly at Yeonho’s words, the tavern once again quieting to see what the commotion was. Minchan looks curiously. The barkeep has seen enough fights to know when one was brewing. This one much more dangerous than a normal drunken fight, Gyehyeon had barely drank. He opens his mouth to defuse the situation, but is interrupted. 

Yeonho had never seen this kind of fiery behavior from Gyehyeon, but it was obvious to  _ anyone  _ that he was pissed. Tips of his ears burned bright red, eyes glaring in the man’s direction. Yeonho liked seeing him act this way. It was different.. The boy who seemed so focused on seeming fine was now not fine. And Everyone could see that.

As much as he’d been groomed for a moment like this, was supposed to be prepared when faced with someone from the wrong side, Gyeheon didn’t know he would feel like this. His father had once suggested that Gyehyeon speak to someone about his grief, whether it be a priest or a swordsman so that the kingdom could once again have that bright boy that once existed, however Gyehyeon doubted that, that boy still existed. That boy died when his brother, Gyeran, died. That spot was instead filled with a hatred. Orange and Green were the colors of enemy troops, could see Dongheon’s badge almost shining from underneath his coat, and Gyehyeon understood. That was what he felt. Danger. Because at his very core, Dongheon had to be his enemy. 

He almost approaches, but is stopped in that second by Yeonho’s guiding hand. Not towards their seats, but instead towards the doorway. He could hear the mutterings of patrons, people wondering once again  _ who  _ Gyehyeon was . “I think it’s time we took our leave, yes?” Gyehyeon doesn’t verbally oppose, and so Yeonho continues to pull him away from the scene. 

It takes a second, a hot glare now shifted to Yeonho. Too long of a second, but finally Gyehyeon turns away and walks out to the cold night air.

Yeonho stays for a moment, trying to revive the atmosphere by coughing up a few extra gold coins. “Excuse my friend, Jogyi has a hot head on his shoulders.. I should put him to bed..” A loud laugh from Yeonho. No matter how phony, his smile melts the icy nature of the room, soon the tavern once again filled with laughter. 

It’s a shame the night had to be wasted. Gyehyeon was a grown man, _ right?  _ Surely he’d be alright if Yeonho took a minute (—or  **ten** ) to at the very least finish off their drinks.. He’d already paid for them, hadn’t he? And it wasn’t like he was drowning in riches like his friend,

Gyehyeon takes a breath, trying to regain his composure as he kicked the dirt at his feet. He wanted to go  _ home _ , but could feel the chill brushing past his shoulders. He definitely regrets leaving his jacket at home now. A minute passed. And then two. Where was Yeonho?

There’s an admitted frustration, sort of  _ jealousy  _ that he feels as he hears Yeonho’s voice booming with familiar laughter from inside.  _ Oh _ . Perhaps Yeonho needed a break from protecting his  _ little flower _ . And so Gyehyeon takes it upon himself to find some other sort of entertainment. He looks out towards the rest of the town, wondering what kinds of secrets may lie hidden in the cracks and stones. There’s a burning desire to go back in there, finish what he’d nearly started, but Yeonho had said general, hadn’t he?

In the silence he wonders if he’d overreacted. Perhaps he  **WAS** emotionally charged from Minchan’s story. Despite his lack of attention he’d caught the end of it which featured his injury being aggravated after being roughed up. He couldn’t understand why Minchan would allow a man who was apart of  _ enemy forces  _ to actually drink here, but maybe Gyehyeon had overlooked that as well… After all, the entire altercation had been only a few moments. Had he  _ truly  _ seen the badge? Or was he just looking for it because of Yeonho’s words? A wash of guilt flushes over him as he scaled the side of the building, hands brushing lightly against the wood. He won’t entertain the thought that maybe he was just too much of a  **COWARD** to stand up to a man coated with so much danger.. 

Perhaps he should apologize. To  _ whom _ , though he wasn’t sure. To Dongheon? Perhaps, but maybe more towards Minchan for ruining the ambiance, or Yeonho most of all, for threatening their night out. His decision is interrupted when he nearly trips over a blanket, hearing the youthful grunt from the person below.

The young boy pouts, clutching his blankets even closer as he fearfully stared up at Gyehyeon. He’d assumed that Gyehyeon’s attack was  _ intentional _ . It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been targeted as an orphan, nor as a beggar. If it had been a tavern regular, he’d have slurred insults, complained about the state of his only belonging, but he stays quiet as he looks at Gyehyeon. A stranger. Kangmin noticed he looked far too clean to be townsfolk. 

Even if the young boy didn’t know, Gyehyeon felt the strangest energy between the two of them. The two extremes; Gyehyeon, the biggest symbol of wealth there could be, and Kangmin, the result of an unkind world that Gyehyeon had never had the misfortune of experiencing before. The dirt on his cheeks, and was that a scent?  _ Oh!-  _ it was, and not a very pleasant one at that. Gyehyeon sniffs, refuses the urge to pinch his nose out of respect.

His heart twists in this strange way as he looked towards the beggar. This would soon be his kingdom. As much as he’d like to ignore the ugliness that was here and there, something like this  _ couldn’t  _ be brushed underneath— at least not in his memories. How many men and women sat inside right now, huddled by the fire as Kangmin grasped for what little warmth the tattered blanket gave him? “Are you… ?” but he lets his sentence fall flat. Of  _ course  _ the boy wasn’t ok. That  _ lifeless  _ look in his eyes. There was a maturity in Kangmin that even  **_he_ ** hadn’t aquired yet, the one that came from having to take care of yourself. He clasps hands together, still focused on the boy, when he feels the ring on his finger. It had seemed like second nature to wear the jewelry, but seeing how the signet ring glimmered in moonlight, he thought to himself…  _ what would happen if i lost this? _

Perhaps he’d be scolded by his father, before nearly immediately given another one. But for someone like  _ Kangmin _ , this was a priceless item.. More valuable than gold, and less likely for theft.

Slowly, Gyehyeon worked the ring off of his finger. He feels the absence when it sits in his palm, looks smaller this way, but still before he can change his mind he offers it to the beggar. Kangmin looks up slowly after wincing. He expected a hit, but when eyes focus on Gyehyeon’s open hand his head tilts.

He moves to take the ring quickly, hiding it in his shirt, but still grabs tightly onto Gyehyeon’s hand. A panic shoots through Gyehyeon as he attempted to snatch palm away, but the boy’s grip is firmer than he’d expected.

And just as their eyes meet, for a slight moment Gyehyeon  _ swears  _ he sees the beggar’s eyes flash this electric sort of  **blue** before going back to normal. However, the boys eyes are glazed over, voice shaking and fearful as the seer spoke to Gyehyeon.

“Beware the crescent moon and stars, don’t—” but before he can finish, Gyehyeon finally snatches his hand away, turning in fear and running back towards the entrance, only to run right into Yeonho. It’s only because of the younger’s instincts that they manage to not smack into each other’s faces. 

However, Yeonho wavers slightly, smiling drunk as he held up a key attached to a piece of rope. Gyehyeon’s mind is everywhere from the past events. Seeking some sort of tie to reality as he shook, startled from his fortune and misfortune. “It’s  _ late _ ..” Yeonho’s voice is low, rough yet certain as he took control of the situation. It seemed like the liquid courage coursing through his veins was a bonus to the already bodacious nature of Yeonho. “Chan gave me his room key, let’s just stay the night, and we’ll leave in the morning, alright, flower?”

Normally, he’d object, demand they go home, refuse Yeonho’s words, but he’s too rattled to do anything but nod and grip the edge of Yeonho’s shirt as he followed him down the road. 

“Flower?” Gyehyeon questions, footsteps light as he considered the seer’s words…

“Mhm, you’re my little flower, cause I get to watch you grow into something even prettier…”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Yeonho tilts his head, sucking his teeth as he considered the question. “Pretty enough …, but sometimes you look so … strong, very handsome.” a little smile as continued towards the small Inn. 

Gyehyeon’s cheeks burn cherry red as he gazed up at the large intricate sign that hung over the building, one of the few two storied places in the entire town. He’d seen the roof even from the bar, but from here he could read the sign. “Bae Ho Inn & Resting Point”

“Baeho…” Gyehyeon lets the name slip from between his lips, looking expectantly towards Yeonho for an explanation- a history on whom Baeho was, but he finds that Yeonho’s gaze had been stolen. The woman from earlier. The one with the orange hair.. Had she followed them all the way here? He wants to question it, but already Yeonho is going through the doors and knowingly heading towards a room on the second floor.

Once again his flower was left to bloom all on his own. 

“Hello.” he hears the kind voice before he sees the face, round and delicate with blonde hair covering his eyes slightly. 

Gyehyeon is slow to approach, shivering slightly as he moved closer to the lanky man. “You okay? Yeonho seemed in a rush to go with his friend..”

“Oh- you know Yeonho?”

“Mm, he comes here often. Or, well he used to.. Somehow manages to get Chan to give up his room every night. Poor man sleeps on bags of rice at night … while Yeonho gets to— oh, are you cold?” The question comes suddenly to Gyehyeon, eyebrows raising before he gives a little nod. He’d thought his shivering was only slight, but Hoyoung’s maternal instincts seemed to kick in.

“Bae Hoyoung.” he points at his chest slowly before then pointing at Gyehyeon “And..?”

“Ah.., uh, Jogye..” was that different from the name Yeonho had given earlier? He was unsure, but figured it was close enough, right?

“You seem hungry, hmm do you like tteokbokki?”

It was true, hunger pangs from earlier only being teased by the small bit of liquor they’d shared. His mouth waters at the words, especially knowing just how rare it was that the cooks would succumb to his desires. Gyehyeon didn’t care how bad people said it was for him to eat it often, so he wouldn’t waste the opportunity now. “Yes please..”

A small wave towards the back room where Gyehyeon saw a small cot, tiny fireplace and a small table. He figured this was where Hoyoung resided, yet could smell the fragrance of a promised hefty kitchen through the door at the end of the room. He cautiously takes a seat on the edge of Hoyoung’s bed, eyes glimmering with excitement as he looked towards the familiar bright red of the tteok. His stomach growled in response to the sight, an angry message that read  _ take care of me _ ..

Hoyoung seemed to be sort of perfect. He sat the perfect distance away where they wouldn’t touch, but where his presence would still be felt. His voice raised Gyehyeon in it’s own way, offering him more food as the moments passed. It’s alright for them to sit in silence like this. Hoyoung was much different from Minchan. Minchan danced in the affection that came from attention, while Hoyong seemed comfortably sitting in the silence between them, just enjoying eachother’s company.   
  
‘I don’t need to know your story..” Hoyoung says suddenly, though his careful tone keeps Gyehyeon from being startled. “I’ve watched and seen enough heroes come through my front doors, and every one of them thinks  _ they’re  _ the main character, when truly only a handful of us are.” He drinks his water as if punctuating, a delightful ahh leaving his lips, “Kings and  _ Princes  _ usually have the best stories, right? …. If I ever see you again, you go ahead and tell me all about that, okay?”

Gyehyeon feels seen, small as he chewed. He  _ knows _ . “...How did you…?”

“Chan was once a chef for the King’s castle .. he was allowed to bring me along from time to time before he saved up enough to buy the bar from the previous owner. He may not have the best of a memory, but I do.. And I vaguely remember the two princes.. One too cautious yet comfortable, and one too brave and adventurous for his own good..”

Gyehyeon nods slowly, the two drinking together in a once again shared silence.

“I wonder which one you are…”

With a now full belly, Gyehyeon’s eyes grew heavy as he climbed the staircase. The door with the green handle, those were Hoyoung’s directions as he’d finally sent his younger to bed only ten or so minutes after their conversation. Gyehyeon hadn’t expected the townspeople to be so … kind to a stranger, one who was lying to them, at that. Figured they’d at least judge his morals, but no, kindness seeped out from even those with the harshest expressions. How quickly had he been welcomed at Chan’s? How accommodating had Hoyoung been despite the change in guests? Gyehyeon knew in his heart that Hoyoung would say nothing. The pure kindness he’d felt from Hoyoung couldn’t be corrupted. It might’ve been a bit hubristic to be so certain, but Gyehyeon would rather take this as a good experience than to be fearful.

Which prince was he?

Too cautious or Too brave?

He felt grateful for the question, something to keep his mind occupied when he finally got back to the castle. A gentle smile rests on his lips as he saw the green handle, but—

Why was the door slightly cracked open? Thick brows brought together as he slowly approached, growing sounds from inside of the room—none he was familiar with. They were quiet, as if they were trying to keep their voice low, but why was the door left open then?...

A glance into the darkness of the room, illuminated only by candles littered around, and the light from the hall. He peers with only one eye, struggles to recognize the slow movements of dark creatures.

“Fuck.”

Yeonho. He feels his stomach turning as he recognized the voice, perhaps not the tone, but the voice. And as he pushed the door open only a little bit further, the light showed the sharp angles of Yeonho’s jaw, head tilted back and mouth slightly parted, soft moans coming from his lips. Gyehyeon watched almost in awe as his friend’s chest rose and fell, almost in sync with the woman whose head was buried in Yeonho’s lap. Gyehyeon wasn’t stupid. Even if he was unsure of exactly how to explain what he was seeing, he knew what it related to, and that he should not be watching.

He realizes his invasion, shaking his head nervously as he moved to back away from the room, but the creak of the door drew Yeonho’s attention. 

They both say nothing, holding eachother’s eyes hostage. Yeonho has half a mind to ge this friend to stop, but it feels so good, and he liked that Gyehyeon had been watching. He runs fingertips through the red hair of the woman below him, slowly rocking hips against his friend’s talented lips, all while keeping his gaze with Gyehyeon. He almost dared the other to look away or dared him to enter, the only time their eye contact breaking when he would let out another moan in pleasure. 

Gyehyeon was a coward.. Too unsure of everything to make the move to truly walk inside. He could feel the silent invitation in the way Yeonho looked him up and down, like he hadn’t quite yet decided on whether or not he wanted to devour Gyehyeon whole. 

He wanted to sit beside Yeonho, kiss him softly and watch as his body moved— not interrupting their moment but instead adding to it. But if things went farther he was sure he would end up lost, and didn’t enjoy the idea of making a fool out of himself. No, he just wanted to enjoy this site. It was pure, in its own way. Non diluted pleasure given to Yeonho. Was this what he’d meant by Knowing Yeonho? He thinks of the earlier fantasies, of a life together, but they burn to shreds as he instead imagines much more primal activities with his younger.

He doesn’t even realize he’s been biting down hard onto his lips until Yeonho gasps at the sight.

The younger’s breath hitches, eyes squeezing shut as he’d lost the game between him and Gyehyeon, but instead was covered with waves of pleasure as he was brought to his climax, grip on red hair tightening with groans no longer cloaked with a need to be courteous.. He’s shaking, softly panting Gyehyeon’s name, with a tone that almost sounds like _ please.. _

And when his chest falls, breath steadies and his eyes slowly open again, he looks towards the door of the room hoping to still see his friend there, but is instead met with the hollow glow of an empty corridor. Then a night sleeping next to the redhead, wishing inside that this was where Gyehyeon would have been. 

—

A/N - hi guys ! v small authors note uhh i hope you liked this chapter LMAO uhh it's rlly long pls lmk if u like longer or shorter chapters + how you feel about the story!! happy holidays pretty babies … 


End file.
